


August 21, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sight of Reverend Amos Howell appearing near trees caused Supergirl to scowl and tense.





	August 21, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

The sight of Reverend Amos Howell appearing near trees caused Supergirl to scowl and tense. She watched while a frown formed on his face. ''I already ate supper. It's not my bedtime. I can defeat the creature on my own,'' she said. Supergirl glanced from Amos to the hungry animal she currently battled and flew by. Someone had to protect others in Smallville.

''I'm here from boredom,'' Amos said.

Supergirl's eyes widened slowly before she faced Amos. ''You're not preparing the usual sermon?''

Amos shrugged. ''A father helping his daughter with protecting people? Something different,'' he said. After Amos viewed the creature, he used a tentacle from his mouth to attack it. Strike one side of its body. Cause the enemy to step back.

Supergirl kicked the creature twice before it collapsed. She lifted the unconscious form by its tail and continued flying.  
''I'll return after I carry the animal to an empty area,'' she informed Amos. She flew from him.

Amos started to smile when the tentacle slid into his mouth. He looked forward to the possibility of another creature appearing. One other father-daughter battle.

THE END


End file.
